New Beginnings
by historycrimegirl
Summary: Includes characters and events from Pretty Simple's Criminal Case. All rights and copyright apply to events mentioned in cases. Russell and Amy have been together for a year and a half, Russell is excited about something. Romance ensues.


New Beginnings

Amy smiled as she looked into her new and improved wardrobe, contemplating the changes in her life. A year and a half had gone by as her life took many different, often dramatic turns, but her relationship with Russell remained steadfast and had lost any awkwardness previously felt. Ace had moved to another district, Chief Marquez had stepped down from her position as Chief, causing Nat to take up the position. Now it seemed everyone had someone, Amy had Russell, Yann had finally found solace in his family and a pregnant Roxie had moved into Nat's now big empty house as the two of them prepared for her baby, already fatherless after Louis de Rico's death. But what put butterflies into Amy's stomach was the thought of marriage, as Hannah and Heather, now legally permitted to marry, had officially tied the knot. Amy finally smiled as she admired her figure in a slimming hot pink dress before setting off into the kitchen. Preparing Caesar salad with scones and Earl Grey for dessert, Amy smiled as Russell's caller ID popped up on her phone, she hit speakerphone as Russell suave voice filled the room. "How are you doing my dear?" Amy leaned in, pink glossy lips shining as she began to speak. "Not much, just fixing some dinner," she said innocently as a smile spread across her face at the surprise she had planned. "Alright my love, I should be home soon," he replied, sending her love before hanging up.

Just as Amy lit the last candle on the table and arranged the scones in an orderly fashion, she heard keys in the lock as Russell made his way into the apartment. Russell was completely oblivious to the sight that awaited him as Amy made her way towards the table. His jaw dropped as he saw Amy in a hot pink slim dress, he smooth legs glinting as she leaned against the table. "Hey baby, how are you?" Amy asked innocently, contradicting the sensual look she gave him as he shut the door. Russell quickly made his way over, shedding his jacket as Amy waited, before slamming his lips onto hers. Amy, giggling, broke the kiss before saying "That's for later, for now, let's eat dinner!" excitedly as she showed him the table. Russell smiled in approval as the both sat down and started to tuck into the Caesar salad. "I apologize for the skimpy rations," Amy said as Russell finished his plate, "I just don't know what else to cook," she looked up at him as he made his way over to her. "My dear, this is just the starter, the main course is yet to come I understand," he said, kindness in his eyes as he bent down to kiss her. Breaking the kiss, Amy's eyes lit up as the kettle stopped boiling. "Sit back down baby, I'll be right back!" she said as she dashed off the kitchen. Russell didn't complain as the sight of her tight behind moving into the kitchen stirred interest in him.

The joy in Russell's face lit up as Amy came out carrying scones and a cup of Earl Grey, a sensual smile on her face. "Enjoy," she whispered, placing the plate and cup down, giving Russell a good view of her cleavage. As Russell tucked into the scones, Amy watched, thinking of the fun to come as he sipped his tea with his soft lips. No sooner than Russell finished, he grabbed Amy's hand, pulling them both into the bedroom. As soon as Amy was through the door, Russell twirled her around to face him before passionately kissing her once more. Amy whimpered as Russell's tongue made its way into her mouth, gently leading her down to lie on the bed. Russell moved from Amy's lips to her neck, lightly licking and sucking the sensitive areas he found on his southward venture. The familiar stirrings in Amy's stomach grew as Russell sucked on her special spot, crying out when his teeth gently made their presence known. As Amy was distracted by his ministrations on her neck, Russell gently pulled the zipper at the back of her dress down, letting fall to the ground. Russell stopped sucking Amy's neck as a pink lace bra and panties lay before him, giving him an amazing view of Amy's body. Amy smiled affectionately before whispering, "Do you like your surprise my dear?" looking down at the look of arousal written all over his face.

Russell answered her question by gently nipping at her cleavage, sending shivers down Amy's spine, before reaching behind her to unclip her bra. Amy moved from the edge of the bed to lie properly amongst the pillows, awaiting Russell's attentions as he placed the bra on the adjacent table to lie near her dress. Russell unclipped his suspenders and discarded his tie before moving up to greet the soft mounds that awaited him. Amy watched in awe as Russell crawled up to her before enveloping one of her nipples into his mouth. Watching Amy's face become alive with pleasure, Russell sucked harder on Amy's full breast, before nibbling lightly on the nipple. Amy bucked in pleasure, eyes rolling back as Russell sucked harder. Deciding that Amy's breast had had enough attention, Russell ventured downwards, moving towards her intimate region. Amy's heart rate rose as she saw her lover move downwards, a look of lust on his face, as Russell removed her panties before tentatively licked her clit. As his confidence and Amy's arousal grew, Russell began licking her clit with gusto, before rubbing her now gushing opening gently. The noises Amy was making gave Russell the courage to slowly push a finger in and out gently as his suction increased.

Amy, feeling faint with pleasure, sat up a bit, causing Russell to look up in confusion. "I want to try something new," she said before rolling onto her stomach, giving Russell a better view of her butt. Russell understood immediately before plunging into her opening once again. Amy's cries of pleasure became even louder as he plunged two fingers into her, curling towards the spot inside of her which made her breathing even shallower. As his hands were now free, Russell kicked off his shoes before unbuttoning his shirt, picturing the look of lust on Amy's face once she saw his shirtless body. When Amy's moans became less frequent, indicating exhaustion, he flipped her over before moving up her body to kiss her. Amy was pleased when she saw Russell's trademark shirt had been removed and eagerly ran her hands up and down his chest while kissing him, enjoying the feeling of his chiseled abdomen. After Russell had broken the kiss, Amy, aroused by the taste of her juices on Russell's mouth, flipped him over onto his back, enjoying the canvas that lay before her. Slowly, she bent down to lightly lick his nipple, causing Russell to grip at the sheets. Amy, pleased with the way Russell's toned biceps looked while gripping onto the bedspread for dear life, continued. Previously incapacitated by a pleasure-induced paralysis, let out a moan of pleasure as Amy's teeth began to lightly nibble on him.

Pleased with the effect of her mouth on Russell's nipple, Amy began to undo his belt and trousers as her sucking became more intense. As soon as Russell's erection was free of its prison, Amy immediately started sucking with gusto as Russell's head fell back, too overwhelmed by the sight of his beloved girlfriend swallowing his erection. Amy, now used to the feeling of Russell's penis sliding into her mouth, took him even further, sliding down until her soft lips touched the base of his erection. Russell nearly passed out from pleasure as he looked down at Amy's pink lips wrapped around his penis, sucking it as if it were a lollipop. As Amy noticed this, she began to turn her head in a circular fashion, causing a cry of pleasure to erupt out of Russell, as his hand made its way to the back of Amy's head. Grabbing ahold of Amy's soft hair, Russell held her head in place as he began to gently thrust into her silky cavern. Amy, taken by surprise by Russell's boldness, went along with it, moaning in pleasure as his thrusts became more and more frequent. His thrusts became more erratic as she looked up at him innocently, her blue eyes bright with energy as lust, causing Russell to cease his ministrations for fear of his stamina failing him.

Amy's eyes filled with sadness as Russell withdrew from her mouth, only for her sadness to exit quickly after hearing Russell say, "Take control my love, for I fear I will not last long," breathlessly, as Amy slowly crawled up his body. "As you wish," she whispered seductively before positioning Russell's erection at the entrance of her wet opening. Russell, already exhausted from the previous events, was stirred back to life as Amy slowly slid down onto his penis. Amy slowly rocked back and forth, setting a medium pace for Russell to adapt to, before gently sliding her lithe fingers to rub Russell's swollen nipple. As Russell slowly regained his senses, he moved his hand to Amy's grinding privates, gently massaging her clit. Amy was driven by the sensations Russell sent through her body, causing her to grind harder and harder. Russell's ministrations decreased as his arousal grew, but Amy's hand kept his finger on her clit as her pace increased. Soon both of them were moaning in pleasure, Russell from the pulsing and grinding of Amy's opening and Amy from the electric currents of pleasure emanating from her clit. Their heads lolled back as their moans and cries of pleasure increased, before Amy's eyes screwed shut as her orgasm rolled over her. Russell, moved by Amy's reaction and the clenching around his penis, soon shot his load deep inside of her, as Amy slumped forward, exhausted.

"I love you," Amy breathed into Russell's sweaty chest as both of them tried to catch their breath. Russell looked up, holding Amy's face in his hands, kissed her earnestly in response. As soon as Amy regained her energy, she broke the kiss before getting the cloth, which now had a permanent place on the bedside table over the months, and began to clean their private parts consecutively. As soon as they were both clean, Amy slumped beside Russell as he smiled over at her. "I wish we could stay like this forever," she whispered, looking into his green eyes full of love, before leaning in for another kiss. Russell, drifting off into sleep, managed to utter "we can my love, for all time," before both of them drifted off into sleep. As he slept, Russell felt glad that Amy had not enquired as to his lateness coming home as his thoughts drifted to the little box inside his black work bag.

After a long night, Russell awoke the next morning to find Amy, still curled up in his arms, a little smile on her face as her dream continued. Russell smiled as he put on his boxers and sweatpants before heading into the kitchen. Eyeing his bag, Russell began making pancakes, smiling knowingly and hoping that Amy wouldn't wake up. It wasn't until Russell had finished making the final pancake before he heard stirrings coming from the bedroom. Russell quickly got the maple syrup and put all the utensils onto the tray before rushing towards his bag, reaching into the locked compartment, punching in the code before getting the little box. Stuffing it into his pocket, Russell then got the tray and carefully carried it back into the bedroom. Amy had already opened the blinds, causing light to stream in on her light hair, giving her an angelic glow. The sheet had been pulled up to cover her magnificent chest but still, Amy managed to look beautiful. "Good morning," she said in a sugary voice as Russell made his way forward. "I woke up this morning, only to find my hero wasn't here. Can you imagine?" she mocked him, with a big smile on her face. "My apologies my dear, I wished only to make you some breakfast," he said with a charming smile as he placed the tray on her lap.

Amy's eyes lit up as she began to tuck into the feast that lay before her, as Russell looked on with love in his eyes. As Amy sat and ate, Russell's heart rate rose as his fear multiplied as Amy ate her way down to the last pancake. Never had he been so nervous before, then again he had never had feelings like he had for Amy before. As Amy finished the last pancake, she was completely oblivious to Russell's current state of nervousness. As she placed the tray on the bedside table, Russell smoothly slid into the bed next to her, holding her in his arms as he began to speak. "My love, this past year and a half has been amazing with you in it, and I couldn't imagine getting through all the events that have happened ever since Frank escaped with Karen, but I don't regret any of it," he started, looking down into Amy's sea blue eyes, filled with love. "Even when you insisted on staying in the Wastes, regardless of the danger, I felt nothing but love for you, and admiration of your bravery, even though I was so scared for you," he said as Amy started to caress him compassionately. Finally, Russell took a deep breath, reaching into his pocket before saying, "And I never want to lose you Amy, so you will always have a part of me with you," he said, opening the box, containing a diamond and sapphire ring. Amy's eyes widened as Russell spoke in a tone filled with love, "Amy Young, will you marry me?" Amy's blue eyes filled with tears as she nodded in response, wrapping her arms around Russell, before kissing him passionately. Russell slipped the ring onto her finger as they smiled at each other, thinking of the future they would share together.


End file.
